vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
August LaFontaine
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' VC Vampire Stalkers *'Full name:' August Zoroaster LaFontaine *'Race:' Human *'Birthplace:' Lexington, Ma. *'Current Residence:' Washington DC *'Parents: Father: ' Dr. Robert LaFontaine -- College professor Mother: Millicent LaFontaine -- Homemaker *'Siblings:' None known *'Birthdate:' October 14, 1951 *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 6' 3" *'Weight:' 184 *'Build:' Slender *'Marital status:' Widowed *'Description:' A gaunt man of spare clothing. He commonly wears a blazer to hide the fact he was armed. (He isn't anymore) He affects no interest in fashion. *'Skin coloring:' Fair *'Eyes:' Gray *'Hair:' Silver *'Routine Activities:' Working at the Bureau 13 office of supernatural events. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' LaFontaine is an English major and at one point taught at the college level. He is a self taught expert on Vampires and their habits. One of the leading lights in the field. *'Financial Status:' Moderate *'Group Affiliations:' Bureau 13 *'Known Associates:' He keeps to himself. *'Personality:' A quiet man of intensity. He never speaks loudly, but expects that what he says will be well heeded. He has little patience for the knowingly ignorant. "I do not have time to amend your lack of education." is a common dismissal. *'Ambitions and Goals:' LaFontaine would like to see the end of Vampires as a class. He does not believe in the idea of the "good": Vampire. Currently he will settle to see that every vile one that sticks its head up is ended. *'Physical/mental Problems:' He has a real grudge against Vampires. Strong enough to cause him to take foolish actions. He is currently watched. *'Enemies (And Why):' Vampires, every bloodsucking one of the vermin and anyone that would protect them. *'Special Abilities:' None *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' LaFontaine has a constant watch on his person. While his knowledge is valued, he is not considered stable. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' LaFontaine was a quiet English instructor at his New England liberal collage. The chief joy in his life was Mona, a lively woman of beauty and grace. Into his idyllic world came a Vampire. Mona was turned from the joy of his world to a raving monster by this fiend. After destroying both the Vampire and what it had turned his love into LaFontaine swore to wipe Vampires from the face of the Earth. To that end he educated himself on the beast. He learned their habits, what was known of their origin, and more important, their society. Dealing with sometimes questionable associates he waged a clandestine campaign against Vampires for decades. Several times Bureau 13 came close to him. But the wily fox was willing to ditch anyone and everything to continue his war against the Vampire. Thrice the Bureau came close, arresting his associates, but missing him. Three times he rebuilt his team with new people that didn't trust the government. His downfall was a Vampire unafraid to approach the police. The creature LaFontaine would not admit existed, the good Vampire. The Vista City SIS destroyed his team and at last caught him. After he recovered from the injures suffered in the final car chase.. LaFontaine was given the choice, of rotting in prison in his declining years, or putting his extensive knowledge to use for the Bureau. Given the choice he took some action against Vampires vs. none. He has never renounced his hatred of Vampires. *'Bureau File:' LaFontaine is a valuable asset but an unstable one. If he thought he could get away and go back to hunting he would in a second. A clear case of monomania. He has never fully recovered from the severe closed head injury suffered when his car careened out of control at 120. He might be crazy but he is no fool. A second concussion could easily kill him. Her remains in the system as the best possible way to destroy Vampires and for no other reason. Yea, closely watched. Category:Characters Category:Bureau 13 Category:Supernatural